


Detention, Black!

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comebacks, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Professor McGonagall gives Sirius Black a detention. For good reason too, of course. But things don't quite go as planned.Oneshot/drabble





	Detention, Black!

Sirius Black hadn't even fucked up that bad, actually, if you looked at it in hindsight. But naturally Professor McGonagall didn't see it that way. Right now she was looking at him over the rims of her glasses. She had never looked more shrewd in her life. 

"Two weeks detention, Mr. Black." She said coolly. Seeing the look on his face, she was quick to add, "No arguments." 

"All right, all right! Geez." Sirius rolled his eyes. "No need to get--"

"What, catty? Were you going to say catty?"

"I wasn't!"

"Then what were you going to say?" Professor McGonagall said. "Enlighten me."

"...I was going to say catty. You know, because you're a cat."

She didn't laugh, not on the outside, but she didn't give him anymore detention at least. Sirius swore that she had a sense of humor deep down there somewhere though  

 


End file.
